Power-switching output circuits are generally designed with transistors. In the context of the present invention, output circuits are involved which, in actual fact, switch, i.e., carry a switching current. As a function of the use of the transistors, they can be the npn or pnp type, which have opposite current directions, i.e., switch to a positive or a negative potential. The circuits carrying the switching current are designed accordingly and therefore this also applies to the circuits switched with the switching current.
In order to have greater freedom with increased circuit complexity, use is made of output circuits which an carrying a switching current to both the negative and positive potential, an example being a push-pull circuit. Using this circuit as a basis, there are user-related modifications with corresponding advantages and disadvantages.
Reference is made to position sensors as a typical user problem. These can be position sensors which operate inductively, ultrasonically, optically or capacitively to sense the position for a movable article. It is clear that a multiplicity of circuits are possible, all of which have an output circuit for "switching" any user. Such position circuits either have an output switching to positive potential, or an output switching to negative potential, with optionally the possibility for both, although it is not possible with prior art circuits to simultaneously use the latter possibility, e.g., the push-pull output circuit. The switching function can be such that through the physical sensor function closing of the switch is brought about (normally open contact, NOC) or withdrawn (normally closed contact, NCC). On connection, the use must either adopt a positive normally open contact and therefore a negative normally closed contact, or a negative normally open contact and therefore a positive normally closed contact. Further developed variants in the direction of a universal output circuit must always be rewired in order to obtain the desired switching polarity.